In My Sweet Nightmares
by Omni-chan
Summary: Nothing was right about this. And he was desperately fighting to keep his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

My plot bunny has struck again this time with a SasuNaru fanfiction. I don't even like SasuNaru...

Anyway, I did leak in some Kakanaru. There is also ItaSaku in it.

My plot bunny has rabies.

I am dedicating this fanfiction to Kativa-chan, because she is the only person who has read my fanfictions that I know likes SasuNaru.

Anyway I don't know own Naruto or anything related to it, Just this rabies infested fanfiction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly he opened his eyes, wincing against the burning pain of the harsh light. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears pooling behind his lids. Carefully he peeked an eye open, letting it slowly adjust to the light. Seconds later, the raven haired prodigy was staring at a starch white ceiling. He stared at it calmly, wondering why it looked so familiar, yet so strange. Like some sort of distant and unpleasant memory.

He felt a calloused hand tighten on his and heard a sharp intake of breath. Slowly he turned his head to gaze at the person next to him. It seemed unlikely that it was Kabuto or Orochimaru as neither had never sat at his bed while he was sleeping. Come to think of it, his bedroom did not have a white ceiling.

Immediately sharigan was activated and he was on the floor, straddled over the person, hands at their throat.

"S…Sasuke-kun!" came a startled and soft voice from the figure below him. Sasuke reached for his kunai pouch and found it gone. Not wanting to let go or take his eyes off of the figure, he desperately searched for a plan, anything.

"Sasuke!" His head snapped towards the door and his hand dropped from the other's throat.

"Mother?"

Sasuke sat in the bed, staring down at his untouched food. Nothing made sense. Why were his parents still alive? Itachi had killed them. Itachi had made him see how he killed them. And it wasn't only his parents still alive, his whole clan. He turned his head as he heard the door creaked open and watched as his brother, stroll in. Itachi wasn't even suppose to be in Konoha anymore. He was an S-ranked criminal, a member of the Akatsuki.

Itachi sat in the chair next to Sasuke's bed and smiled at his brother. His hands fidgeted and he look like he wanted to…wanted to hug Sasuke.

"We were so worried about you, Sasuke-kun." He began, placing a hand on Sasuke's arm. Immediately Sasuke pulled it away with a disgusted look. Itachi frowned but continued. "We were beginning to think, you would never wake up. Even Tsunade-sama was beginning to lose hope." Itachi smiled, tears shining in his eyes. "But you proved us wrong, didn't you? You woke up. You truly are an Uchiha, we just don't give up." Sasuke was trembling with anger by now. Nothing about this was right. His parents were dead, they were all dead! And he, this man, was the one to blame.

"Bastard!" Sasuke shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Itachi. "You killed them!" Itachi sat back, a startled expression on his face.

"I don't understand what you are saying little brother, I have killed lots of people. That is what being an anbu is about. I thought you understood that by now." Itachi stood and made to leave.

"No!" Sasuke shouted again. "You killed mother! Father! You killed the whole clan!" Itachi turned once again to Sasuke, a worried look on his face.

"Why would I kill our clan? Besides that, you know very well they are all still alive. Save for those who were killed on missions. You saw them when they visited you earlier. Perhaps, I should ask Tsunade-sama to examine you again. It seems that you might have amnesia." Sasuke's breath was coming in shallow and painful rasps now. He didn't understand.

Tsunade frowned as she looked at the charts. Nothing, that she could find, showed her any indication that Sasuke had any brain trauma that would have caused amnesia.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about this." She told the room sadly. "I have nothing that tells me, why he thinks his clan is dead. My only thought is that when he was attacked, his body went into shock and shut down. His mind on the other hand, created a fantasy world in order to keep itself alive. That world became his reality and now that he was woken up, he is confused between reality and fantasy."

"But why would his fantasy world have something so horrible as us being killed by Itachi nonetheless." Sasuke's mother asked a protective arm around her son's shoulders. Sasuke looked up at his mom. She was the same and yet different from what he remembered. She was older now. Her hair starting to gray, lines forming around her eyes and lips. Yet she was still so beautiful. A small smile flirted at his lips. He had always wondered what she would look like as she aged. Perhaps it all had really been just a fantasy. Her touch felt so real, so comforting. He reached a hand up and placed it on her hand.

"It is alright mother," He spoke softly to her, reassuring her. "Perhaps, my mind made the clan killed to try and make me wake up. To escape the nightmare."

"At any rate, he will forget about that world and resume his normal life in this one." His father interjected "He is an Uchiha after all." Tsunade nodded, pulling open the door."But it is all up to Sasuke-kun to forget what he saw while he was sleeping." the blonde woman stated as she stepped out into the hall.

"Wait Hokage-sama" Sasuke shouted after her.

"Hokage-sama? No, the Hokage is Orochimaru. I am just a simple medic nin." She told him, a sad smile skirting her face. Sasuke paled. Orochimaru? Hokage? He swallowed, his fantasy world was completely different from this one.

He turned to his mother as he felt her arms envelope him.

"It is ok, Sasuke-kun. I believe that you can get over this." He nodded, his own arms reaching up to wrap around her neck. This felt so good.

_"Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke frowned and turned towards the annoying voice only to find no one there. He frowned and walked forward only to find the ground was not solid beneath. He struggled in vain as he began to sink further and further into the earth. He felt a hand grab his and begin to pull. He looked up panic-stricken into his rescuer's face, but it was undistinguishable save for the whisker like scars on the cheeks._

_"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he desperately clutched at the hand._

_"Please, Sasuke…" The voice was hollow and distant. The hand let go of him and he began to sink once again, screaming as his head was covered by the earth._

He jolted up right, sweat drenching his clothes, panting. A rustling of fabric and the scraping of metal chair legs on linoleum caused him to snap his neck around. His eyes widened as a pink haired woman latched herself unto him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" She sobbed into his shoulder " I was so worried! I thought you would never wake up." The Uchiha brought his hands up and pushed the woman away holding her away from him at arm's length. He studied her, eyes scanning every inch of her body. She looked so familiar. That pink her, those grin eyes, the large forehead.

"S..Sakura?" He questioned hesitantly. She nodded a smile growing on her face.

"You remember me!" She breathed out in a sigh of relief. " I was worried. I had been told by Itachi-san about your amnesia and the fantasy world you had lived in during your coma. I was afraid that I might not have existed in it." He shook his head and let his arms drop from the pink haired Kunochi.

:No, you were in that world too." He whispered now staring at his lap. "You were always stalking me, trying to get me to date you." He almost had to laugh, it appeared some things would never change. No matter what world he was in, it would seem that Sakura would still be her annoying self. Here she was trying to coddle him, while he was injured. He bet Naruto was probably the same loud obnoxious dead last that he had been in the other world. Sakura's laughter brought his attention back up to her face. She smiled at him sweetly.

"What a crazy world that was. To think I was after you, instead of Itachi-san." She laughed again, eyes crinkling merrily. _After me, instead of Itachi?_ Sasuke stared at Sakura confused.

"I am sorry, Sakura, I don't understand. After Itachi?" Sakura stopped laughing and looked calmly at Sasuke a sad look in her eyes. He frowned, everyone had been giving him that sad look of pity lately, it was getting annoying.

"That world was really real to you, wasn't it?" She whispered sadly, hands reaching for his. "In this world, I married Itachi-san two years ago. We are having our first child soon." She gently took Sasuke's hands into her own and placed them on her slightly swollen abdomen. Sasuke bit his lip, drawing blood as he felt the baby kick beneath his hand. Sakura and Itachi? Married?

As if burned, Sasuke sharply withdrew his hand, his breathing once again becoming hollow. Opposite. This world was the complete opposite. He clenched his head in his hands and began to rock back and forth causing Sakura to lay a hand on his shoulders, worry etched all over her face.

"Sasuke-kun, should I send for a doctor?" She asked him trying to remain calm, hoping that he wasn't going into some sort of fit. He shook his head no, hands still clenching around his head.

"No, I am just overwhelmed by all of this." He looked up at her. "Please, could you ask Naruto to come visit. He didn't know why, but he felt a strong need to see Naruto. It was as if by seeing Naruto everything would make sense again. It was Sakura who looked away this time. She chewed on her bottom lip, hand moving to her belly.

"When you are released from the hospital, I promise to take you to see him, ok?" She whispered as she stood and left the room, tears rolling down her cheeks. He stared unblinking as the door closed behind her. Wondering why Naruto couldn't just come visit him.

Sakura lead him slowly though the streets of Konoha, a hand resting on her swollen midsection. She smiled and chatted about meaningless stuff. Talked about how his aunty and uncle's rice cracker shop was doing. Laughed at jokes that she had been told as she retold them to Sasuke. He barely listened, nodding meaninglessly, his mind clouded by the thought of Naruto. He did not figure, even after a week in the hospital, why Naruto never came to visit him.

In the other world, they had had a rivalry. Perhaps they had something similar to that affect in this one as well. But maybe it was on a deeper level, maybe they truly hated each other in this world. And so Naruto would of course refuse to visit him. And Sakura had probably did some bribing or something to convince Naruto to at least see Sasuke. Sasuke frowned._ That dobe better not be better than me in this world._ He thought bitterly as Sakura brought them to a halt.

Sasuke looked around at his surroundings, judging by them, he knew they were in front of the Hokage mountains. He looked at Sakura questioningly. She didn't speak a word, only pointed with a weak and sad smile at the mounting. Confused he turned and lifted his eyes towards the carvings in the mountain side. His eyes widened as he stared at the faces. The first, the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth was no longer Tsunade, but Orochimaru. But what bothered him the most was the sixth head-Naruto- carved into the mountain.

:I thought Tsunade had said Orochimaru was the Hokage." He questioned still staring at the stone Naruto.

"Orochimaru-sama is the Hokage." Sasuke turned to her, a questioning look on his face.

"Come." was all she would say as she once again began to take him somewhere.

This time as she walked, she was quiet. He walked beside her with his hands in his pockets until he realized saw the K.I.A. monument looming in the distance. He swallowed hard and began running, sharigan eyes already looking for a name, that he knew must be on there.

By the time Sakura caught up to him, he was tracing the name slowly over and over again.

"U-za-ma-ki Naruto" he spoken softly as if he was broken in spirit.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "But Naruto died four years ago. He was so young, only twenty. He was the first of the rookie nine to die"

T

Twenty? Four years ago? But that would mean! Sasuke looked sharply at Sakura, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm twenty four?" He questioned.

"Naruto was the hero of our village. All of the villagers practically worshipped the ground he walked on." Sakura said with a smile as they sat on the porch of the Uchiha mansion. "But he was so humble, he could hardly take a compliment without blushing. He was a good choice for the sixth Hokage." The pink haired woman closed her eyes and turned her face towards the sky, letting the sun warm it.

"How did he die?" Sasuke asked in a barely audible tone. Wanting and not wanting to know. His companion opened her eyes and turned a sad smile to him.

"Kakashi-sensei killed him." She whispered as she turned her face back to the sky again. Sasuke scowled, his heart racing.

"That bast-"

"They were lovers." Sakura stated calmly cutting Sasuke off. "Kakashi-sensei and Naruto had been lovers for a long time. For about five years, they had been lovers. Kakashi was truly devoted to Naruto. They complimented each other really well. I don't that even Itachi-san and I are in love with each other as much as Kakashi and Naruto were." She paused, wiping away some tears.

"The sand was attacking us. Gaara was…was in the one tail form. Our shin obi could barely handle the sand's shin obi let alone a rampaging demon. So Naruto merged with the nine tailed fox in order to equal out the odds. Unfortunately throughout the years, his seal had been degrading. No one had noticed it. He lost control. He went beserk, easily wiped out the Sand, but then he turned on us. We lost many people that day." By now tears were falling freely down Sakura's face, Sasuke laid a hand on her arm, hoping to soothe her. She, however, refused to face him.

"Kakashi-sensei's spirit broke that night Really he is nothing more than an empty shell. I think his spirit died along with Naruto that night." She whispered hoarsely. "His face- I will never forget- as he carried Naruto's body back, was so haunted. He refused to even let other's touch him, he just kept cradling him and pleading with him to open his eyes. But we all knew it was pointless. We didn't blame Kakashi for Naruto's death. He had no choice in that matter. It was a necessary evil to save the village. But Kakashi can't stop blaming himself." It was now that Sakura turned to look at Sasuke.

"He had only been the Hokage for a day too."

_"Sasuke-teme" That annoying voice again. Sasuke scowled and turned sharply, determined this time to punch the owner. Once again the faceless man stood in front of him. Sasuke reached a tentative hand out to trace the whisker scars on the cheeks._

_"Naruto?" He whispered questioningly to the man in front of him. _

_"Sasuke…please…" the man whispered in reply as he leaned forward with his shadowed face and laid a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter One finished.

I really promise that this will be SasuNaru. It will just be a few chapters before I get to it being mainly SasuNaru. There will be the KakaNaru moments as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter finished! I am proud of this one! More twists reveal themselves! Mwuahhahaha I am teh evil!_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Sasuke-teme" That annoying voice again. Sasuke scowled and turned sharply, determined this time to punch the owner. Once again the faceless man stood in front of him. Sasuke reached a tentative hand out to trace the whisker scars on the cheeks._

_"Naruto?" He whispered questioningly to the man in front of him. _

_"Sasuke…please…" the man whispered in reply as he leaned forward with his shadowed face and laid a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was an uncomfortable silence that covered the serene night sky. Sasuke stared emotionlessly out at that sky. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Picking at imaginary loose strings. He tensed as he heard the thin rice paper door slide open and then closed. As bare feet gently padded towards them, he steeled himself for the murderous chakra, that he knew would soon fill the air.

"Sasuke-kun," the soft familiar, yet strange voice speaking in an almost commanding tone- with none of the despise and hatred Sasuke had heard so often.- rang out breaking the silence. "Please Sasuke-kun, you are upsetting my wife." Sasuke shifted, turning slowly to face the man, he hated most. He growled a deep guttural, animalistic growl, his hand slowly snaking towards his kunai pouch.

_Itachi stood before him, his eyes red with the swirling sharigan. His clothes blood splattered. Sasuke craned his neck, violently, trying to see past his brother. Lips pulling back into a snarl as he saw the broken bodies of his parents crumpled on the floor._

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice broke the younger Uchiha from his tormented daydream. He let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes. He knew it would take all his energy and strength not to attack Itachi, when he opened his eyes. He felt Sakura's reassuring touch warming his arm. He smiled, turning the corners of his lips slightly.

"Sorry, Itachi." Those words were perhaps the hardest things he would ever say in his life. Sorry Itachi. Apologizing to the man, who killed their clan for his own selfish needs. Apologize to the man, who caused him to be alone for so many years. Apologize to the man- But that was all a dream anyway right? A figment of his imagination. His clan was still alive.- who had told him to run away and cling to life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He scowled as his feet propelled him forward, rain beating down on him. He refused to shiver, despite his body being racked with cold. He refused to bring his arms up to wrap around his chest. He was Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sasuke didn't show any weakness. Even if that weakness was being cold from the damned rain. Instead, he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and hunched his shoulders even more. It was late night and the night rain did not seem to have any intention of letting up. Sasuke mumbled some incoherent curses at the rain and himself, but kept walking. He really had no intention of going anywhere specific. But he knew where his feet were leading.

He stopped several feet away from the monument. A man stood in front of the cold obsidian stone, long fingers slowly tracing a name. Despite the rain, despite the darkness, Sasuke did not need his sharigan to know who the man was. He didn't need his sharigan to know whose name he was tracing. _Uzamaki Naruto. _The name tasted bitter on his tongue, as if he had bitten into a sour candy that was too sweet.

_"I let you live then on a whim. I will now kill you on a whim." _

"I had no right to love him." the voice filled with sorrowful regret and longing brought Sasuke back to reality. His eyes unblinking stared at the back of the silver haired man. He didn't say a word, just waiting for the broken man to continue.

"I told myself not another person. Do not get close to anyone ever again. If no one is close to you, it will not hurt when they die." his laughter was dry and bitter as he slowly sank to his knees, hand sliding down the cold stone. "But he was different than all the rest. He wanted to get close to me. He wanted to know the real me. He didn't see me as the white fang's son, he didn't see me as a prodigy. He saw me as me." The jounin lifted his face skyward, letting the rain soak his face. Sasuke's eyebrows raised as he saw his former sensei's hite-ate was up, revealing the sharigan eye. _So it seems some things do not change?_

I shouldn't have loved him. I should have pushed him away. He was young and naïve and to make it worse, my student. I should have…have…I am glad I did though. Those were the best years of my life. Waking up next to him in the morning. Stomach filled with the cold dread of wondering if he would come home alive from his mission. The skips in my heart as I saw him don his Hokage hat, handed down to him from his father." He stood, shoulders hunched and head bowed as he turned to the Uchiha.

"I hated you." Sasuke's eyebrows raised questioningly as Kakashi raised his head, eyes meeting eyes.

"I hated you because Naruto loved you. And I was afraid if you loved him, he would leave me. But sometimes I wonder…if he would still be alive, if you had loved him instead of me."

_Naruto had gone all the way to the valley of the end, just to bring him back. He had almost died fighting him. Was that love? Three years later, He had came to the hidden village of Sound with Sakura and two men, he hadn't recognized, ready to bring him back again. Was that love? Did the Naruto, he remembered love him? What about this Naruto? Was his love different from the other Naruto? What was love?_

Sasuke shook his head, water flying from his hair and mixing in with the still falling rain.

"Sensei, let us go away from here and get some ramen." He didn't know why he invited the man for ramen. He didn't really like that stuff and he didn't really feel like consoling a blubbering jounin. But somewhere deep inside of him, he wanted to know more about this Naruto and he wanted to know more about this life. Kakashi looked quietly at Sasuke for a moment before nodding and stepping away from the monument.

"I have not ate at that place since Naruto's death." Kakashi noted a little bemusedly. "I have been afraid to. But yes…I think it would be nice." Sasuke smirked and then turned his back towards the scarecrow.

"Well come on then." A final crack of thunder caused both men to jerk their heads up towards the sky as its tears of hydrogen began to wane. Both smiled as the sun began to peek through the clouds.

"Naruto…" both whispered to themselves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke slurped up the last of his noodles and turned to stare at his companion with a frown. Kakashi had been for the most part just picking at his meal. He would every now and then, put down his chopstick and bury his face in his hands. Sasuke scowled. He knew about that stupid rule of never showing emotions. But this was ridiculous! He was seriously beginning to desire to drown Kakashi in his ramen broth.

"Kakashi…"Sasuke whispered as the copy nin once again buried his face in his hands. "Maybe getting ramen was a bad idea…" Kakashi raised his head, staring into his bowl.

"Eventually I would have to come back this place. And I knew it was going to be hard." Kakashi sighed and picked up his chopsticks once more. "I need to do this." Sasuke nodded, bringing his own bowl up to his lips to sip at the broth. He closed his eyes letting the warm liquid course through his veins, soothing him.

_Sasuke touched his lips with shaking fingers and stared into the shadowed face. He felt his breathing becoming irregular. What was this feeling in the pit of his stomach? This hardening ball of fear, want and desire? He wanted to crush his lips against the shadowed man in front of him. Yet at the same time, he was afraid. As if he was walking into the unknown._

_"Teme, please." Naruto's voice held a pleading edge to it and the blonde reached out to brush hair from Sasuke's face. Sasuke flinched at the touch, but did not move away. What was this feeling?_

Sasuke jerked as he felt the broth dribble down his chin and on to his clothes. Setting down the bowl, he picked up a napkin to dab at his shirt.

"Sensei, you said earlier that Naruto loved me. But how can that be true? We were rivals, always at each others throats." Kakashi stared at the younger man incredulously.

"You two grew up as the best of friends! When your clan took him in, you two became inseparable. I think it was only natural that he developed feelings for you. But when you didn't return them, when you rejected him, it nearly broke him." Sasuke lowered his head, letting his hair hide his widening eyes. _"I must kill my best friend!" _

"I am sorry, Kakashi-sensei. But I do not remember that. What I remember is Naruto being dead last. I remember me being the only surviving Uchiha. I remember hating Naruto and my brother. I remember nothing of this life." Kakashi's face fell.

"So it is as Tsunade said. The world you had lived in, while you were in a coma has become your reality." Sasuke nodded, face still hidden by his hair.

"Some things seem to be the same. I don't know what I think of this world. On the one hand I am so happy to have my family back. Yet, in that world, killing Itachi and reviving my clan was my ultimate goal. Now that I do not have to do that. I feel…I feel as if I have nothing to live for." Kakashi clamped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I felt the same way, when I lost Naruto. I felt as if my world had ended. He had been my saving grace and I had failed to protect him. I wondered many times if I was even worthy of living." Sasuke turned his head towards Kakashi, eyes full of pain.

"Sensei…I want to know about yours and Naruto relationship. I want to know about Naruto. I want to have a reason to live in this world!" He practically shouted, grasping at the jounin's vest and twisting the material in his hands. Kakashi raised his one visible eye heavenward and sighed.

"It will be a long story."

"I have time." Kakashi nodded and stood, leaving his money on the counter. Sasuke did the same. Motioning his head for Sasuke to follow, Kakashi slipped under the curtain and began to walk down the puddle infested street, hands shoved into his pocket. Sasuke did the same mimicking the casual demeanor of the silver haired sharigan user.

Neither one of them said a word as they splashed through puddle after puddle. Sasuke was waiting for Kakashi to gather himself. Knowing better than to push him. Suddenly Kakashi raised a hand, motioning for Sasuke to stop. He did, staring confusedly at the man. Kakashi said nothing, but just pointed ahead of them.

A few feet ahead a procession was slowly making their way towards them. On their foreheads rested the caged bird seal. There was five…no wait seven branch house members all surrounding two figures. As the procession neared them, Sasuke noted with astonishment who the two figures were.

"Sasuke-sama, it is good to see you are awake." Her calm confident tone was far different from her quivering and meek nature he had been so used to. She stared him directly in the eye, before bowing in respect. His eyes danced over her body, dressed in a formal kimono of blues and greens. She straightened herself and smiled politely.

"I hope this means that we will soon be moving forward with the plans of reunited the Uchiha clan to the Hyuugas. A child born of the union between a Uchiha and a Hyuuga will no doubt be a strong and powerful ninja. With the abilities of both byakugen and sharigan, I am confident they would prove to be elite ninjas worthy of being called a Konoha shin obi." Sasuke could only stare at Hinata dumbly wondering what she was talking about. Beside her, Neji stood with his shoulders hunched and eyes downcasted. His cheek sporting a fresh bruise and older fading bruises littered his neck and arms. Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow to Kakashi, only to be ignored.

Hinata bowed once more before falling back into place within the processional.

"I look forward to our union." Sasuke's eyes widened at her last comment, staring at her back as she walked away. _Union...what the hell?_

"I see you have even forgotten about your pending marriage to Hinata-sama." Kakashi commented a smirk evident in his voice. Sasuke scowled.

"I remember nothing of this life or even of this world." He began striding forward once more, anger in his movements. "Now tell me about Naruto." Kakashi sighed and began moving himself. Once again silence fell between the two men as the walked. This time, however Sasuke was growing impatient. He needed to find out about Naruto. Perhaps that was key to finding out why he was plagued with such strange dreams. And he needed something to take his mind off of what had just transpired. _Engaged? And to Hinata no less?_

"You are awake?" A voice rang out, tinged with hurt and anger. "It would figure that your parents would not tell me. They never did approve of our relationship." Sasuke cringed and turned towards the voice, not wanting to face its owner.

The speaker stood arms crossed over chest and scowl on face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto's fingers traced Sasuke's jaw line sending shivers down the Uchiha's back. He arched his back and hissed in pleasure. Naruto made a purring noise as he lowed his head towards Sasuke's face once more. Sasuke strained to see Naruto's face, but it was still shrouded in shadows. Naruto laid another soft kiss on Sasuke's lips, soon turning it to a crushing one. Tongue slipped past the soft barrier and began exploring the cavern inside. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's hand slipped inside his shirt, finding his nipple and tracing patterns around it. Easing himself forward, Naruto gently pushed Sasuke down, Mouth still crushed against his and tongue still inside, the Kyuubi semi straddled the Uchiha. One knee between the raven haired man's legs, one resting outside his left thigh. Sasuke arched up again as Naruto's finger left his nipple and traced a light line down his torso, skimming along the waistband of his pants. He felt that lump in his stomach turning to fire and he deepened their kiss even more._

_"Please."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will contain lemons and memories and twists oh my!


End file.
